Nora (Pokefusions)
"You don't get it...Do you? Causing chaos doesn't solve anything...It really doesn't...Why don't you get it? I am here to stop you from doing something you'll regret, Lancel...I will stop the end from coming, and I will stop you! You can reassure yourself that. Now then...Let us begin...and decide the fate of the world..." - Nora Nora (Pokefusions) is an OC by Zinniax-13, and is the main protagonist and hero of the upcoming Fanfic, Pokefusions. Death Battle Ideas *Nora (Pokefusions) vs Natsu Dragneel Possible Opponents *Cinder Fall *Sora *Elsword Death Battle Info Name: Nora Age: Unknown (Physically: 21) Gender: Female Species: Gardetales (A fusion of Gardevoir and Ninetales) Title/Role: Main Protagonist, new recruit of the Pokefusion Squad. Type: Fire/Psychic Personality Nora is usually kind and sweet, if a bit naieve. She loves to help others out, and especially enjoys being with her friends. She is quite naive though, and overly cheerful to the point it can be annoying. She also is quite short-tempered, and can go into a rage pretty easily, especially if someone hurts her friends. Bio A long time ago, there was a scientist by the name of "Lightning" who wanted to help evolve mankind and pokemon to a whole new level, and as such, began doing some forbidden experiments, combining the DNA of certain pokemon to make them stronger in every way and form, and while the first 5 products were a failure, the 6th was a success! Lightning managed to create the first Pokefusion, which she proceeded to name Lancel. She then proceeded to show her work to the world before it spread like wildfire, and Pokefusions became a part of everyday life...This is how Nora, the Gardetales, came to be. She was created as the 15th Pokefusion, a fusion of Gardevoir and Ninetales to be specific. At first, Nora was scared, having been created into a world she was not familiar with, but grew to like it a lot. For many years, she spent her life exploring the city and making new friends. Lancel, however, despised being a science creation, and wished to destroy the project altogether, but was too late. Lancel vowed to destroy everything in response and in anger, only to be confronted by Nora, which he attacked and nearly destroyed her. Nora managed to escape though, and was found by the Pokefusion Squad, a group of Pokefusions who help keep peace to the world. They saved her life, and offered her a position as a new recruit. Nora was at first hesitant, as she knew what becoming one would entail, but seeing what Lancel had done to the world, she accepted in order to have another meeting with Lancel and potentially get him to change his mind, and become friends once more. Becoming the rookie of the Pokefusion Squad, Nora set forth on a brand new adventure, not only to save the world, but make new friends and have a great time saving the world. (WIP) Weapons and Tools Purification: A rapier that Nora wields that can project and manipulate fire. She can use this rapier with much effectiveness. Mega Necklace: A gorgeous necklace that Nora wears at all times. It has a mega stone inside of it which allows Nora to mega evolve. Psychic Swords: Many swords that Nora can create out of psychic energy, being able to cut through solid steel. Fire Blades: Many swords that Nora can create out of fire energy, being able to burn opponents quite easily and project fire. Ability Flash Fire: Allows Nora to absorb fire and surrounding heat to power up her own fire moves. Drought: Causes sunlight for a period of time when first fighting. Synchronize: If Nora is hit by a status, the opponent gets it as well. Pixilate: (Only through Mega Evolving) All normal type moves are changed to fairy type moves and are boosted by 20%. Notable Moves Psychic Flamethrower Fire Blast Sunny Day Misty Terrain Draining Kiss Charm Extrasensory Future Sight Calm Mind Hypnosis Dream Eater Stored Power Wish Moonblast Protect Fire Spin Hex Will-O-WIsp Captivate Inferno Hyper Voice Iron Tail Teleport Psyshock Mega Form *Stronger than before. *Activated through her necklace. *Gains Pixilate. Other Skills Mind Reading. Standard Fire Manipulation. Expert swordsman. Fire Swords: Can create swords of fire at will, and throw them at opponents, or use them for close quarters combat. Psychic Swords: Can create swords of psychic energy at will, and functions similarly to fire swords. Superhuman traits. Curses: Can curse opponents who touch her tails. Often purposefully brushes her tails on her enemies. Black Hole generation: Can form small black holes through a lot of psychic energy. Feats *Defeated Lancel in combat despite being at a type disadvantage (Lancel's type is Ghost/Psychic) *Comparable to other pokefusions in speed. *Beat a Gallade in a sword fight. *Helped save the world despite being a rookie. *Can break solid steel effortlessly. *Far stronger in her mega form. *Matched other mega evolutions in combat (Mega form only) *Has all the strengths of a Gardevoir and Ninetales. *Outsmarted Lancel on many occasions. *Has a very high IQ. *Casually dodged lightning multiple times. *Kept up with Lancel on equal footing. Flaws *...But has all the weaknesses of a Gardevoir and Nineales. *Is weak to water, dark, ghost, ground, and rock types. *A complete glass cannon, and cannot take too many hits. (Somewhat negated through healing moves such as wish) *Physically weak compared to other Pokefusions. *Naive. *Short-tempered *Limited movepool. *Cheerful to the point it can annoy others. *Nearly died several times from Lancel. *Inexperienced. Mary Sue Score 24 Category:Zinniax-13 Category:Original Characters Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Fusions Category:Glass Cannons Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Protagonist Category:Main Protagonist Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Psychic Users Category:Pokefusions Combatants Category:Pokemon characters Category:Elementals Category:Sword Wielders Category:Female Category:Telekinetic Fighters